


Three in the Morning

by Silver_Kitsune



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: Alex child please you need to sleep, Ey, I couldn't sleep when I wrote this, It's Alex alone in the dark, Oneshot, Quick Read, Short, sorry - Freeform, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Kitsune/pseuds/Silver_Kitsune
Summary: It was three in the morning.Three in the morning, he had school tomorrow, and he hadn’t slept in more than five minute increments for at least 28 hours.God damn it.





	Three in the Morning

It was three in the morning.  
Three in the morning, he had school tomorrow, and he hadn’t slept in more than five minute increments for at least 28 hours. God damn it.

Alex sighed as he scrolled aimlessly through twitter, switching to tumblr when he started seeing repeats in his feed, and going back to twitter when the same happened on the blogging website. Would shutting down the device help?  
Probably.  
Did he want to?  
No. Of course not. Turning it off meant being alone, and being alone brought thoughts he didn’t want. Thoughts of Jack, of Yassen, of Ian, Tom, Julia Rothman, Nile, Herod Sayle, General Sarov. Death. Existence. The futility of life and love, and how, no matter how desperate he was to stay alive in other situations, how willingly he would hand everything over for just a taste of that prophesied silence, darkness, that peace, to maybe meet his parents-

Shaking himself free of his thoughts, Alex scrolled past even more posts, juggling cute cats and politics, before switching back to tumblr. Elsewhere in the house, a clock chimed.

Four in the morning. Twenty nine near sleepless hours. Alex kept scrolling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I find stories that were actually written at like midnight or something a week or two ago and I am concerned for my own mental health because I don’t remember writing this.


End file.
